


in a new light

by quetie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetie/pseuds/quetie
Summary: proton catches archer in giovanni's old office.





	in a new light

**Author's Note:**

> listen its 4am (as i started writing this ssljalkjf) and i thought "hey lets write some launchshipping porn"

giovanni's old office.

it had been abandoned for three years, yet it still smelled faintly of cigar smoke. to archer, it was comforting. like a second home he thought he never had. he'd been coming here to reminisce after giovanni left. whether just to sit at his desk or to breathe in that familiar smell, he'd be there for at least an hour each day.

well, that is until today. he must have left the door open, he thought to himself. how else could he be in this situation?

his thoughts halted at the harsh thrust that sent jolts of pleasure down his spine.

"i told you to answer the question."

proton's voice dripped with venom as the executive stared up at him. they sat in the aged leather chair - _giovanni's chair_ \- and proton had archer, completely bare to his own clothed self, in his lap. 'right where he belongs', he thought. yes, archer had the left the door open, and who else to catch him but proton. instead of leaving on archer's order, proton moved closer. pried. asked him questions he had no answer to. _personal questions_. 

archer removed his hand from his mouth, his knuckle subjected to bite marks from muffling his noises.

"i-i was in here...because..."

he turned his head away to let out a quiet moan. proton was barely moving, only rocking his hips every once in a while, but with his size, to archer, it felt like torture.

proton stared up at the interim leader. he wondered how it was so easy to bring someone so dignified down to his knees so easily. too easily, in his opinion. 

"archer, what were you doing in here? why were you in giovanni's office?"

he thrust up again, causing the blue-haired male in his lap to shudder and moan, his hands pressing harder into proton's chest.

"i-i was..!"

his answer was cut off with a gasp when he felt proton's mouth on his chest. the executive took his nipple in his mouth, flicking it roughly with his tongue and gently rubbing it inbetween his teeth, making archer cry out and entangle his hands in the other's hair, making damn sure he didn't knock his hat off - arceus knows what would happen if he did that.

proton's hands grasped archer's hips, moving him at a somewhat rough pace on his length. he could feel archer's own arousal against his stomach, twitching and warm even through his rocket uniform.

"you're so close, aren't you? slut.."

archer buried his face in proton's shoulder and bit down, trying to keep quiet. a grunt could be heard from proton, and he pressed into the other, holding him close and feeling himself twitch inside his leader. damn archer for making him like this. within the next moment he reached his peak, and he felt his release flood inside his leader. archer moaned again and followed the other, his come splattering between them.

archer laid his head against proton's shoulder, making an attempt to catch his breath - which was promptly taken from him as he felt the other pull out of him, letting him fall to the ground. he slowly pulled himself up to look up at proton, who was fixing his clothing and cleaning himself off to look presentable once again as he looked down at his leader.

"you better have an answer for me later."

and with that, he walked off to the door, promptly opening it and departing with a quiet shut of the door, leaving archer messy and tired.


End file.
